


You probably heard it all before, baby, not this

by ot4nication



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Car Sex, Cigarettes, Date Night, Innocent Harry, M/M, One Shot, Police, Shotgunning, Stoner Louis, THE ENDING THO, Voyeurism, blowjob, hotbox, im sorry, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot4nication/pseuds/ot4nication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey.. do you maybe want to pull over and smoke?"<br/>“I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>the one where Louis assumes his date wants to hotbox his car, but in reality he just needs a cigarette and the chaos that ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You probably heard it all before, baby, not this

As far as third dates go this had been perfect. It had been awkward, as usual, when both Louis and Harry had reached simultaneously for the check that received a nervous glance from their waitress, but now that they are comfortably seated back in Louis’ car he can truly appreciate how cute Harry has been through their dating process. They had been taking turns picking locations and activities for their dates, but this had been the first time Louis had driven them, which was putting his nerves on end. The night before he had spent an hour burning vanilla incense to relieve the strong smell of weed that hits any time you open the door, while his roommate just continued to laugh from the doorway. Louis couldn’t tell if the smell had worn off or if the incense had done their job, but he viewed Harry’s lack of comment as a good sign. 

Louis twisted the key and let the engine turn, letting heat brush onto their pinkening skin. He wasn’t sure if the air vents would push the usual smell back into the car or not, but he pushed his concern off on simple paranoia until Harry broke the silence. “Hey.. do you maybe want to pull over and smoke?” 

Louis could feel his heart beating in his throat as he realized that his scent attack did not actually help his situation at all, and that his date could see right through it, until he realized that Harry had actually asked him if he wanted to smoke. He let out a sigh and grinned and looked around trying to get a good vibe on where they were. “Sure, babe, where did you have in mind?”

Harry’s deep, boyish dimple that accompanied his smirk poking through, visible even when the only light in the darkness of the car was the milky white of the moon filtering through the front glass. “Wherever you want to park is fine. I just wanted to get to relax and chat a bit.” Louis couldn’t even believe how perfect the gorgeous, curly haired boy in front of him was. He grinned as he slowed for the stoplight in front of him. “I thought you’d never ask.”

The light turns green and he’s off in a second, watching the lights around him blur until he hits his turn, making a left and pulling into a parking lot that didn’t appear to belong there. He pulled over to the backside of the lot and backed in so he could see the cars passing by, “So, curly, what did you want to ‘chat’ about?” Harry flashed another dimple poking grin before nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders, pink tinting over the apples of his cheeks. “Let’s get situated first, then we’ll talk.”

Harry lifted his bum off the seat to grab something from the pocket of his skin tight skinny jeans while louis popped open the middle console and pulled out his pipe. He turned back to look at Harry, and was completely caught off guard by the look of distress in his eyes. “What’s up, love? You feeling alright?” Louis reaches back into the console and pulled out his grinder, already prepped from his last session, before Harry could even manage to get a word out.

“Wh..What is that?” he stammered, eyes wide and focused on nothing in particular with his hand on the door handle. Louis couldn’t understand what the problem was and tried his best to relax him. “Hey, you don’t like glass? Okay, no reason to freak out. Here, I’m sure I’ve got some skins somewhere, I can roll if that’d make you feel better?” He joked uneasily, unable to get the look of fear out of his date’s eyes.

“I just wanted to smoke and chat for a bit,” Harry mumbled again, raising the pack of cigarettes in his hand. “I saw the lighter in your cup holder and I figured that you might need one too?” He broke out into a tense giggle, still unsure of how the situation he got into was going to play out. 

Louis smacked his palm into his forehead, sighing at his mistake. “I’m such a fucking moron. You probably never.. bullocks, I’m so ridiculous.” He laughed, while trying to shove all his paraphernalia back into the console, before Harry placed his hand on top of his, prodding him with hesitant eyes. “Do you smoke this a lot then?”

Louis blushed and tossed his head to the side nonchalantly, scared to commit one way or the other. He didn’t want to lie, but if it was something that Harry was uncomfortable with then why make it sound worse than it is? He settled for just answering that he smoked more than he probably should, and was caught off guard when Harry retorted, “So, what’s it like?” 

Louis was used to the coy act, and this definitely wasn’t it. As much as Harry’s eyes were brimmed with excitement and curiosity they were also laced with a fear that only comes with inexperience, and Louis didn’t have the heart to tease him. Louis struggled to find an answer to give, but the way Harry’s eyes drifted back and forth between their hands and his eyes, Louis thought it would be a lot easier to show than tell. 

“We can try something.. if you’ll trust me,” Louis blurted without hesitation, quickly trying to pack the pipe in his hand quickly before he lost his momentum. If Harry had never been high before he wanted to be the one to show him what it’s like, and someone manage to make a mini date out the experience. Harry just watched Louis’ small fingers work with ease, not showing any signs of wanting him to stop. “That’s fine, but I have no bloody idea what I’m doing.” Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling up a bit at the edges. “That’s fine, just let me do all the work."

Louis slid the mouthpiece between his lips, and looked back up to make eye contact with an uneasy Harry to try to relieve some of his anxieties before flicking the flame to life and bringing it to the edge of the glass. He took a long hit before motioning for skittish Harry to inch over a little closer in the front cab of the car. He climbed up on his knees and carefully balanced himself in front of Louis, hands pressing awkwardly into the front console. Louis slowly blew the smoke from his lips, letting the smoke brush across Harry's face and caress his curls. 

Harry let a sheepish grin ghost across his lips and looked up at Louis through his eyelashes. Louis easily smirked back before pulling another hit from the pipe. Before either of them could think deeper into it Louis wove his fingers through the back of Harry's hair and pressed their open lips together, slowly blowing the smoke from his mouth into Harry's. Louis pulled back with a satisfied grin and watched as Harry let the smoke dance off of his lips and and snake up through his curls. "Did you like that?" Harry nodded apprehensively and bit his lip, "Yeah, that was pretty fun," he mumbled before leaning back over and reconnecting their lips, prodding Louis to open his, swiping his tongue between them. He pushed himself over the console and into Louis' lap, no longer caring who could possibly be around to see as their tongues danced in a rhythm that no one else would dare try to keep up with.

Louis could feel himself stiffening from the passion in the kiss, and the weight in his lap, and he was sure Harry could feel it too, rocking his hips on top of him as they kissed. "Harry.. please.." Louis groaned out in between heavy pants, and chaste kisses, lips already bruised but still disappointed when Harry pulled back and switched back into the passenger seat. Louis looked over worriedly until he felt Harry's long fingers struggling to hastily unbutton and slide down his jeans. Louis complied without question, raising up on the seat to help, until he felt Harry's hand palm over the outside of his boxers causing him to melt back down in his seat.

Harry rubbed leisurely, as if there was nothing else he'd rather be doing and it drove Louis absolutely wild. His eyes pleaded for Harry to take it farther until he finally caught the hint. He slowly rubbed his hand down into Louis' boxers, pulling him free from his restraints before lowering his head and slowly licking across Louis' tip. Louis' entire body shivered. His head rolled back against the driver seat, letting his eyes drift shut while Harry worked him into his mouth. His plump lips wrapped tight around Louis cock, he rocked his head up and down, swirling his tongue around in circles, trying to push Louis to the edge. Harry had a mouth meant for blowjobs, and soon he had Louis seeing white, pure pleasure pushed to it's maximum level until Louis couldn't take one more second. He wrapped his fingers tight through Harry's hair and jolted up his hips, fucking into the back of Harry's throat, causing him to gag not ask to stop. Louis sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, rocking himself to the edge before pulling back to shoot his load onto Harry's tongue, and took a second to admire the pretty little wreck of boy looking up at him before red and blue flashing lights filled his vision.


End file.
